demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Aikaterine/SWZala or Warboss, could i ask you something?
well, first of all, i know there are a lot unclaimed demigods out there, but i dont mean to brag or anything or think im better than anyone else, its just that ive had this feeling, like im different from everybody else, like not that im just a demigod compared to mortals but, like...well.........i feel different from ordinary demigods.....i know most demigods just want to fight and everything, but i sort of feel like thats not just all i could do if i ever got to camp halfblood, but anyway, to the real question...well........ive been really depressed about not getting claimed or anything lately. i feel really unloved and lonely too. and im not trying to get more attention but i really do feel way different than other demigods. im just speaking my heart, becuase i once had a dream that went something like this: I was on a medium-sized tropical island with a guy in full battle armor, and a creepy smoky guy. like the guy was made of smoke. and i had just a sword, and there were these little hills with three people or animals behind them, and i was killing them. every single one. i sort of felt possessed by the smoky guy, and he kept laughing, and i finally came to the last hill, and there was to guys and a talking lion, they stood up from behind it, and i stabbed and poked and jabbed until i killed them too. their bodies fell to the ground, but their spirits floated out and stood in front of me and they started whispering,"why katherine, why?" over and over again, and all of the cuts they had, began appearing on my body, and it fel like i was being cut by a flaming sword. it was unbelievably painful, and the voices kept intensifyig and the cuts kept feeling worse and worse, when finally it was to overwhelming and i screamed,"I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!" and i just dropped the sword and ran and ran and ran right off a cliff into the ocean and my cuts healed and then i woke up. then another time chiron, or i assumed it was, told me i was thefirst demigod like me hed ever trained. so thats why i think im really different, and its sort of got me concerned about who my godly parent is and i was wondering if you could ask some of the gods about me-katherine harper-and any tips on getting claimed. ive also had a bunch of dreams where i was flying and breathing underwater. thanks soooooooo much if you help. im getting really scared becuase my principle also has white eyes.............and i think im being stalked by more than one monster, becuase my friends always say that the recess supervisor will glare at me when im not looking. so clarification for the real questikn is if you could possibly find out who my godly parent is(ill make it up to you somehow) and how to pray to the gods, also what it would mean if my aura color is usually turquoise, a light blue or light green. (not at the same time) Category:Blog posts